


Holiday of Love

by andrewlevy



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-13
Updated: 2006-02-13
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewlevy/pseuds/andrewlevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The children" collaborate to give Giles a Valentines Day Present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Post BtVS Season 7 Wesley is already off with Angel and everyone at this point.

Giles walked into his flat, exhausted, hungry, and seriously in need of a drink. It had been a long day, and a longer year. Re-organizing the council's resources was an immeasurable task and wouldn't be finished for quite some time. Nearby on the counter he saw the blinking light of the answering machine and reached to press it as he loosened his tie and set down his briefcase.

"Hi Giles!" The cheery voice of Willow greeted him along with the chorus of hellos in the background from the other children. He smiled fondly. So they hadn't forgotten him after all.

"We uh, just wanted to let you know that we're thinking of you and we miss you. Oh, and we also got you a present for Valentines Day! Buffy..."

Buffy now spoke, "Uh, well...Will, Xand, and I were sorta talking the other day about how Valentines day is such a lame holiday and stuff, especially when you're alone, but anyway it's not all about relationships and romance but about showing the people you love that you...uh love them no matter who they are to you so..."

There was a bit of shuffling and he heard Willow saying what he thought was a spell, then, "There…cool...uh Giles, there should be an envelope somewhere near your answering machine. Unless I didn't get the spell right and...no I'm sure it's fine."

Giles chuckled at that, remembering the days of Willow's spells never happening quite the way she'd planned them. She had much more control now...he was sure she was just joking.

"Same old same old huh G-man?" Xander said with a chuckle, using the nickname he knew Giles hated. "I get to say this part right?" he whispered, to which they whispered in turn to hurry up before the machine cut him off. "Right, so ah in the envelope is a key card. It's just a placeholder, they'll activate it at the desk. There's also an address to a fancy hotel not far from your place in England. We know you've been working hard and probably haven't been taking time to relax so it's yours for the weekend. Oh! And check out the huge shower...it's big enough for two people, or maybe even three if..."

"Xander!" The girls both shouted at the same time, cutting his rambling off.

"Okay, okay...but you know we're all thinking it!" He replied with a slightly sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Anyway..." Buffy continued with mock annoyance, "Have a great time, order room service, take the weekend and enjoy your bad self”, she said teasingly. “We've already arranged for you to have the weekend off, and the room including a large amount of credit for room service has been covered. You're completely set for the weekend. Oh, and Giles...there's one other present in the room but we want that to be a surprise. We asked for it to be put on the bed so that you'd be sure to find it when you got there."

"We love you! B--!" They all chorused as the machine clicked off in the middle of their last word.

Giles picked up the envelope and smiled; it wasn't some freakish amalgamation of envelope, key, and answering machine. Inside was a key card and a small piece of paper with an address scrawled on it in Willow's familiar handwriting. The children had done this for him. He couldn't imagine what had gotten into them. It wasn't that they hadn't ever expressed their affection before, it was just never quite as deliberate as this.

For a moment he debated whether or not he would actually go, or if he'd go and just not stay the entire weekend. But the cryptic promise about another present within the hotel room intrigued him. It was paid for after all, and he couldn't let it go to waste now could he? If he was truly honest, he really needed a holiday. There would be no arm twisting involved in making him accept this present.

Quickly, he went to his bedroom to pack a bag. A whole weekend off...he hadn't had a weekend off in months! If only Wesley could have visited over the holiday he thought, with a chuckle at his sentimentality. Well now, it wouldn't do to wish for things he knew he couldn't have. Wesley had his own life and things to deal with just as he had. Since the hellmouth had closed permanently in Sunnydale, the evil was overflowing in other regions of California, including L.A. They still visited occasionally, but not nearly enough for his tastes. Their jobs were just too important to set them aside for...well, whatever it was that they had.

He didn't bother changing, just added an extra change of clothes to his duffel and figured he'd check out the apparently large shower right off when he got there. A shower and a good meal would do wonders for making him feel human again. He left his briefcase resolutely on the kitchen counter... he was determined to take the children's advice and not do any work this weekend. He would relax, recharge and start fresh on Monday. He swiped the envelope off the counter, closed and locked his door, and got in his car. The drive was very short. Due to the late hour the traffic was significantly less than he'd expected. Valet parking was an added plus when he arrived. It meant he didn't have to spend time looking for a space, and that his car would be stored in a secured lot.

Giles' first surprise was how nice the hotel really was. He had figured it wouldn't be a dump but he had assumed the children didn't have the kind of money to spend on extremely lavish things. But they'd apparently gone all out. This was not as posh as they came but it was one of the higher class establishments he'd ever been in. The doorman promptly ushered him in and a bellhop took his bag from him while he checked in.

"How may I help you today sir?" The receptionist at the desk asked in a cheery voice.

"Um, ah yes, I have a key card already, but there is not room number on it. The room was arranged for me by someone else."

"If I may...?" the man asked as he held out his hand for the card.

Giles handed it over along with his identification and waited patiently as the man checked for a room number and activated the card.

"You'll be in room number twenty-eight sir." He handed the activated card and ID back. "There is a notation on the reservation that you'd like to have breakfast delivered in the morning. Are there any other arrangements you'd like to make at this time?"

"No, thank you. That will be fine for now."

"Very good, sir. The bellhop will show you to your room."

As they rode up in the elevator, Giles started to get a little anxious. He supposed it was silly getting excited over a present but this was the most excitement he'd had, non-apocalyptically speaking of course, in a very long time. Most of his time since Sunnydale had been spent in an office, hunched over the charred remains of ancient texts, trying desperately to restore, organize, and catalogue what he could. If the previous council hadn't been so resistant to technology they'd not have had this problem. Coming from him though he guessed it was absurd; he'd not had a computer himself until the children had coaxed him into. And even then it took him a while to get over his fear that it was somehow evil...nevermind the fact that he had been proven correct when the computer and the internet had actually been possessed by a demon! The irony was not lost on him.

The doors to the elevator opened with a ding and the bellhop ushered him down the hall a few doors. The door to number twenty-eight was opened and he walked in, admiring the lush and comfortable but not overly extravagant décor. As the bellhop placed the bag in the luggage alcove Giles took out his wallet to tip the man.

"The tip and everything else you may need has been taken care of sir, all you need to do is ask.” He waited a moment, “Will you be needing anything else?"

Giles smiled. "No, not right now, thank you."

The bellhop returned the smile warmly. "Then have a good night sir."

"Goodnight."

Giles turned to observe the room. It was pretty spacious with a main room separated from the bedroom and a balcony off the main floor. He imagined the bathroom was off the bedroom but he couldn't see that far in to the bedroom from where he was standing.

As he wandered around the room a bit, checking out the balcony view, refrigerator, mini-bar etc., he noticed he could see just the edge of the bed in the other room. And on the bed it looked like...no it couldn't be...

He quietly walked into the other room and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes traveled up the bed, starting at the bottom and following slender black sock-clad feet across long legs and trim waist. The man on the bed was sleeping but stirred a bit as Giles continued to stare disbelievingly. "Wesley?" he whispered, almost afraid to wake the man for fear it wasn't real. But as the vision rolled over onto his back and fixed his strikingly blue eyes on him, he knew this wasn't a dream.

"Surprise." Wesley whispered back with a slight grin. "I'm your other present. The children were quite adamant about my placement." He snorted, remembering the surreal telephone conversation. They'd not only all but forced Angel to give him an entire weekend off but they'd done so without actually mentioning that they were secretly scheming to whisk him away to England in order to get thoroughly shagged. That conversation had come later on that evening, on his home phone, thank god. He was still a little disturbed by the breadth of Xander's imagination as the boy has gone on at length about the shower...

Giles stood stock still, so surprised he wasn't sure what to do.

"Well?" Wesley asked with a slight chuckle. "Are you going to come over here or are you going to make me get up from this sinfully spacious and comfortable bed?"

This seemed to do the trick, or at least jumpstart Giles' legs, because he managed to walk across the room and sit at the foot of the bed. He rested a hand on one of Wesley's ankles as the other man sat up with one leg crooked on top and the other hanging off the side.

"I've missed you." Wesley murmured as he leaned in close to Giles.

"I've missed you too." Giles replied breathily right before their lips met in a tender kiss. Giles pulled back a bit, eyes still closed and licked his lips.

Wesley snorted at the wistful tone and the other man groaned at the warm moist air the ghosted across his face. Both opening their eyes, they regarded each other with loving expressions. Wesley smiled and Giles felt another rush of sentiment as he noticed the way corner of Wesley’s eyes crinkled when he did that.

"How did...the children...?" The question was open ended but Wesley understood the meaning.

"Apparently the children more observant than they sometimes seem. They called me a few weeks ago with their plan. They also told me that, barring apocalypse, I was to arrive when they told me and how they told me or Buffy would, and I quote 'Kick my scrawny British ass.' "

They both had a laugh at that. It had been a while since Wesley had been considered ‘scrawny’ but Buffy never ceased to tease him with it. At one time it may have been a direct and blatant insult. But now it was a friendly jibe that would be continued, but wasn’t really minded. They all new it was ridiculous, that’s why it made them laugh.

Very slowly and gently Wesley pivoted on his knee against the bed and coaxed Giles toward the headboard. “Rupert, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to not talk for a little while?” The sentence wasn’t exactly a question, nor was it a statement…but rather, a cleverly concealed command. Giles shivered a bit in anticipation of what that lewd look on Wes' face meant.

A hand to the middle of his chest pushed Giles down onto his back and Wesley smiled down at him. Giles went easily and felt the flicker or arousal grow as his tie was removed and dress-shirt was unbuttoned. It had been far, far too long since they'd been together like this. Lips, tongue, and fingers followed the path of bared flesh as each inch was revealed until the older man seemed to lose track of time in the haze of comforting warmth.

Wesley rocked oh-so-gently into the man beneath him as he continued to undress them both. The easy rhythm lulling them both into a comfortable silence, punctuated only now and then by a soft grunt, or sigh. Clothes came away easily until all that was left were naked bodies stretched out beside one another. Wesley lay to the side of his lover and pressed his nose to the other man's shoulder in a half cuddle. Giles chuckled at the endearing gesture and he rolled to face a grinning Wesley. They never seemed to talk about this part, but they'd always had an easy emotional connection; a connection that allowed them to love each other without the need for complicated words.

Giles continued his forward momentum to press his lips against the other man. Kisses drifted across Wesley's face, neck, and shoulders as hands pulled and stroked everywhere, guiding them both to where it felt the best. Wesley gasped as their naked cocks pressed together for the first time that evening and the rhythmic rocking began again with fervor.

The flicker of arousal grew into a warm glow that seemed to engulf them. Wesley closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly, savoring the feeling. He gripped Giles' hips in an attempt to increase the pressure and slide of their sweat slick skin. Slowly building, the energy and tension between them rose, making them each moan and grasp each other more tightly.

Wesley let out a frustrated moan and shifted to throw a leg over Giles', causing them both to cry out as the sensations increased ten fold. Now entwined with each other, the rocking transformed into harsh rutting thrusts as they urged each other on toward their mutual goal.

They fought to keep the pace, curses and moans filled the room as they continued to pleasure each other. So close now, so difficult to speak or think about anything but the overwhelming need to climax.

"Oh! Oh, God." Giles panted against Wesley's ear, clutching at the other man as the shudders overcame him. Wesley let out his own cry, long and low, as he dug his nails into his lovers back. He felt warm gush against his own belly and thrust several more times before being seized with his own orgasm.

They stayed tangled arms and legs for a moment, attempting to get their breath back and their hearts beating at a normal pace. Slowly Giles rolled onto his back, bringing Wesley along with an arm around his shoulder. They lay there nicely sated for now, their immediate need taken care of. Wesley was the first to recover enough to find his voice.

"Happy Valentine's Day to Me!" He said, his voice oozing with smugness.

Giles snickered. Happy Valentine's Day indeed he thought before placing a kiss to the top of Wesley's head. "After a moment, how about we take a look at the shower? I have it on good authority that it's big enough for..." Giles trailed off.

Wesley's raucous laughter filled the room and Giles wasn't long in joining him


End file.
